When testing various devices, it is important to make sure that test results are informative and useful. For example, when testing long term evolution (LTE) networks and/or related equipment, it may be necessary to emulate a number of user devices for testing one or more devices under testing (DUTs) and to analyze the corresponding test data. Conventional testing platforms may provide statistics indicating the success or failure of a number of communications. However, such information may not be useful in diagnosing problems in software or hardware configurations or other issues. Moreover, since an amount of test data may grow linearly or even exponentially as a number of emulated devices increases, it is important for test operators to easily analyze call flow information regardless of the amount of test data.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for call flow analysis using comparison level indicators.